Opposites
by SkyeLynn
Summary: An American exchange student transfers to Hogwarts during the time Draco is forced to plot the death of the headmaster. Draco is content on doing this alone until he falls in love with her and is forced to decide what is more important: love or loyalty.


This is a story I wrote awhile ago with my own made up character.

It's a love story, naturally. Draco and Tara.

All other Harry Potter related things are property to J.K. Rowling.

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"An exchange student?"<p>

"From America, Dumbledore said. Who transfers schools their sixth year?"

"Americans, apparently."

The sorting was over with and all the students at Hogwarts were sitting at their tables in the Great Hall, eating and catching up. With the events unfolding, there was much to discuss.

"It's still hard to believe… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. My parents told me about how things used to be when he was in power. And then what happened with Harry Potter and how he stopped him..."

"Have you heard about the prophecy? Do you really think he's 'The Chosen One'?"

"Well, You-Know-Who has been after him for all these years. There's got to be a reason, right?"

"Yeah, but no one ever thought he'd actually come back."

Draco Malfoy interrupted the gabbing first years, "Well, he's back, alright. And believe me; he's got much more in store this time round." The first years stared at Draco, frightened. They got up and quickly found somewhere else to sit.

_Bloody first years, _Draco thought. _All this rambling on about Harry fucking Potter. If anyone is getting murdered, it's these cretins. _Draco heaved a sigh.

"Draco, wassa mat'?" Goyle said through a mouthful of chicken and what looked like potatoes. "You're acting weird."

"Yeah, what could possibly be the matter?" Draco snapped back.

"Well that's a stupid question," Crabbe chimed in. "All that work for the Dark Lord you gotta plan out—"

"Crabbe, you _idiot_. That was sarcasm," Draco interrupted. "And I don't need you shouting my business to the Great Hall, thanks."

"We're just trying to help…" Goyle said in a defeated tone.

"Well the first thing you can do is shut your bloody mouths!"

"Excuse me," said a soft voice behind them. Draco quickly turned around, hoping the voice had not been listening. "Is this seat taken?"

Looking down at Draco was a girl he had never seen before. She had fair skin and her red, curly hair streamed down her face and past her shoulders, delicately resting at one side. She had very fine, detailed facial features, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of green. Her soft smile made her seem like she could do no wrong.

"Who wants to know?" Draco said in his rudest tone.

"My my, awfully rude, aren't we? I'm Tara Hayes." Tara sat down beside Draco and smiled brightly at him. "And you are?"

_Miss gorgeous thinks she can just sit down and charm me._

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said stiffly. "Now what do you want? I'm busy trying to get you to _leave_."

Tara looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Is he always like this?"

Crabbe and Goyle took turns stuttering. Tara just smiled and turned back to Draco.

_What, just because you're so damn pretty, you expect me to drool all over you like those idiots?_

"Well?" Draco insisted.

"I just thought I would sit with my fellow sixth years. I just got sorted into Slytherin, you see." Tara's smile widened at their shocked expressions. "Well, you obviously weren't paying attention do Dumbledore's speech. Or perhaps you weren't here? I don't remember seeing you earlier…"

"Oh no, I don't believe I was. It's so good that you were, though, because now you'll probably bore me with your company even more by telling me every little thing I missed."

"You know… I was just hoping for someone to show me around... I suppose I'll have to find someone else. However, it was nice _very_ meeting you, Draco." Tara started to get up but Draco continued as if she had not spoken.

"Wait," he said, "how on Earth did you manage to get into Slytherin, with that sweet little game you're playing at?"

"Game?" Tara asked innocently.

"Yeah! Look at you. Strutting around like you can just come into my school and take everyone over. Not me, sweetheart."

"Well, I guess you'll have to explain how things work around here, won't you? I am new, after all…"

"Yeah, I guess I will."

_My God, what the hell's wrong with me? What am I saying?_

Tara smiled and sat back down beside him, helping herself to desert. "Draco… you have such a lovely name."

And for the first time in awhile, Draco smiled.

* * *

><p>More coming soon!<p> 


End file.
